Amaama to Netorare ReBuild
by Shinji709
Summary: A direct sequel to Amaama to Netorare Re;Build. Based on Amaama to Inazuma. Self-insert. One year after being betrayed by his loved one, Shinji manages to move on when a new girl, Shinobu, enters his life.


~Day 1 - Shinji Side~

Shinobu: "Shinji… Please go out with me!"

Shinobu Kojika. Iida's friend. We started talking after last year's incident. Wheat blonde hair tied in twin tails, wide slanted eyes sparking with life, a short and thin frame. She's energetic, outgoing, friendly, assertive, a bit of a tomboy by times. Here, in the heat of the summer of my third year, under a rain of sunbeams piercing through the trees bordering our school, she seems to glitter like a curtain of gold. I blankly stare to my right, under the window, two spots of flattened grass where Iida and I sat for lunch. I look back up to Shinobu. She is bowing low, her hands joined in a prayer over her head, nervously anticipating my answer.

Shinji: "Sure."

Her head shoots up. Surprise widens her eyes. I force a grin across my face. It hurts. The muscles in my jaw stretch and contract to lift the corners of my mouth, causing a searing agony to spread from the tip of my chin to my ears like flames blowing across scorched earth. My Kouhai stands up. Her lips grow into a wide open smile. I step in to wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace to ascertain my sincerity.

Shinobu: "I'm glad! I thought maybe you would still-…"

I gently stroke her back. She buries her face into my chest in relief. I can relax my face now. It feels as though my cheeks were going to be torn apart by atrophy. I haven't smiled in a long time. At least I know someone still cares.

~Night 1 - Shinobu Side~

Shinji walked me home after class. My little brothers teased me about it all evening. I'm so glad he accepted my feelings, even though he had something with Kotori over a year ago. Gosh, what was she thinking? Ever since middle school, she had been making a big deal about him. I was happy for her, wanting to be friends with him. I supported her when she told me she wanted to confess to him. Yet, there she goes running off with some other guy. How selfish of her! Didn't she think of how Senpai feels? How I feel?

To be honest, I've also liked him for a long time. Every time I saw him, wandering during breaks at school, shopping at my mom's store, he would have a certain air about him. He looks so scary and serious all the time, but he is so kind, always going out of his way to help when he can. His voice is big and strong. Every time he talks, his words ripple through the air, across the floor, and into the walls. They resonate inside me. It's not menacing. Rather, it feels like the voice of someone who wants to protect. I feel safe around him. I'm almost happy Kotori left. Although, I do miss her a lot. She was my one friend for so long. Geez, why did she have to make things so complicated!

~Day 4 - Shinji Side~

Shinobu and I decided to spend half our Sunday working on our review documents in preparation for the final exams. I promised to reward her by treating her to a movie afterward. I ring at the Kojika residence, above the store I come to for groceries. I am greeted by a short, stocky woman with short brown hair. By the light wrinkles surrounding her eyes, I'd say she's entering her 50's.

Mrs Kojika: "Oh my! You're one of our regulars, aren't you? I take it you're this Shinji-kun Shinobu was crazy about?"

Shinji: "Uh… Yes. That would be me!"

Mrs Kojika: "I didn't expect my daughter to get herself a hunk. She hardly ever talks to anyone. Come on in! She must be waiting for you."

I hear giggling behind the woman. I notice two young boys, Shinobu's brothers. They run off laughing after our eyes meet. I step inside the apartment and Kojika-san leads me to my girlfriend's room. I knock.

Shinji: "Hey, Shinobu. It's me."

I can hear rustling behind the wooden surface. A muffled thud.

Shinobu: "Uuuu~"

I wait a few more seconds, fidgeting about, before the door opens abruptly. A seemingly nervous girl pops through the frame, standing on one foot.

Shinobu: "Shinji! Come in, come in. I was just, uh, getting ready for our study session!"

She grabs my hand and drags me in. I sit down at the low table at the centre of the small cubic room, a knocked over pencil holder litters its face. I examine the room. Pretty standard. Beige walls, a bed with a white mattress, a cream pink blanket, a rim of stuffed animals, polkadot curtains, a white dresser and desk. Shinobu comes to the opposite end of the table to face me and leans forth.

Shinobu: "If you need anything, just tell me. My mom will bring us some snacks and drinks in a bit."

Shinji: "Oh, sure, I should be fine but, thanks!"

I give her a thumbs up. She smiles back, her bright teeth shining with joy. I take this moment before we study to get a good look at her. She's in a yellow string-shoulder camisole and tight-fit jeans with rolled up legs. Light clothing, bright colours, skin laid bare, this girl is a breath of fresh air all on her own. She shines bright like a star in a bright world. I am the only thing out of place in this room, pitch black shirt and hair, the inevitable shadow that follows light. My eyes strays as I notice her camisole hanging low enough to let me peer into her cleavage. I have a good view of her small chest cupped by a white bra. Shinobu suddenly sits down, breaking my line of sight. Surprise gets the better of me.

Shinobu: "Like what you see? Huhuhu!"

Shinji: "I… Don't know what you're talking about."

I lay my documents on the table and start working before this subject goes any further. She continues to stare at me all smug. An idea crosses my mind.

Shinji: "By the way, how's your foot? Didn't hit the table too hard, did you?"

The comment got her flustered.

Shinobu: "H-how d-did you know?!"

I return a smug face. We both laugh a little before plunging into our review sheets. Her mother eventually appears with a platter of dorayaki and a pitcher of cold lemonade. Our study session goes on, now with the sweet taste of anko and maple syrup pancakes.

Shinobu: "Hmm, say, this question here, there's a variable on both sides of the equation…"

Shinji: "Right, you have to start here and…"

I answer to the best of my abilities. I race my memory through what I learned in my second year. I was never the best student, but I could get by just fine. I just don't want this sweet girl to have a disappointing boyfriend. Fortunately, she is the comprehensive type. We work together to understand each of her questions. In the end we were able to meet our quota, save for one or two questions from my own review sheets. I guess I put more time into helping Shinobu than doing my own things. As promised, I take her to the theatre as a reward.

We get seated inside the screening room, a large bag of popcorn on my laps. She wanted a spy flick, but there was none out yet, so we decided on the next best thing: a superhero film. We hesitated between two that looked fun, but we went with Kabuto Rider Phantom X Kabuto Rider First. The Original Kabuto Rider comes out of retirement to join forces with his latest contemporary counterpart, Kubuto Rider Phantom, in order to defeat an evil organization that has been tormenting the Earth for over 40 years. It's quite fascinating to see the difference between the aestheticism of the Showa and Heisei periods. Parents and children alike come and enjoy this movie, a bridge between generations for the youth of the 70's and the youth of today to become closer. Oh. The popcorn is a bit salty. I regret not getting a larger drink.

We reach the end of the credits. The lights come back on and everyone stands to leave. I can hear excited children gleefully blurt out their satisfaction. Shinobu had been gripping my hand tight this entire time. I turn to check on her and find her completely awestruck.

Shinobu: "That was so awesome! Can we come see it again someday while it's still in theatres? I want to bring my brothers this time, they have been following Phantom every week, I'm sure they would love this!"

Shinji: "Hahaha, sure, if you liked it that much! I know I'd love to."

Time to head back. We walk to the shopping arcade, taking in the golden afternoon sun. We are carried down the street by chatter and laugher like a leaf following the stream of a river. Time flies in a flash and already we meet the doorstep of her home. Before I can say my farewell, my lover's mother appears from the entrance.

Mrs Kojika: "Oh, you're back already? Well, Shinji-kun, why don't you join us for dinner? To welcome you to the family!"

Shinji: "Is that alright, Kojika-san? I wouldn't want to intrude."

Mrs Kojika: "Now now, no need to be a stranger. If a good young man like you is going to date my daughter, then you're welcome to stay!"

Shinobu: "Come on, it wouldn't hurt to just stay over for diner, right?"

The girl stares at me with pleading eyes, clinging to the length of my arm with her whole body. Her mother awaits, an insistent smile across her face.

Shinji: "Fine, you got me, I'll stay!"

I let the elder sister drag me in and sit me at the dining table with her younger siblings as their mother brings the finishing touches to the meal before serving it. It's great to be able to eat with so many people some times. It feels like I'm part of a family. It's warm. It's friendly. It's a little loud, and I'm not exactly comfortable around children, but it's certainly livelier than home. I'm glad I let Shinobu into my life. She came to me in a time of need like dawn after dusk, my very own sun to wake me from a long, unending nightmare.

~Night 16 - Shinobu Side~

"Make sure you don't overdo it, okay? 3"

The heart might be a little much. It kind of seems out of character. Although, I do want to let him know I care. Jeez, I'm overthinking it. "Send". This is embarrassing. I know we're dating now, but I'm not used to acting like that. Would he like it if I were like that more often? Is it what attracted him to Kotori in the first place? Her feminine nature? I guess I might try for a while, when it's just the two of us. I let out a deep sigh and lean out the window. The night air is different from daytime. It's cold, refreshing. It doesn't feel as heavy. A gust of wind whistles by, raising goosebumps over my arms. My phone buzzes, the screen showers my unlit room in a blue hue. It's Shinji!

"Thanks for your concern! You also have a history exam tomorrow, right? Take care you rest plenty as well. I'll stop in just a bit, so you don't have to worry about me."

That went a lot better than I expected. And he even thought of me! I want to treat him to something nice when the trimester ends. Maybe some homemade crepes? I should go to sleep for now.

~Night 16 - Shinji Side~

"Make sure you don't overdo it, okay? 3"

This is cute. I like girls like that. Shinobu seems to be under the impression that I was studying. Quest complete. The monster was slain. My team and I rush over to harvest its scales and bones. Now, I don't think I want to let that sweet girl know I'm not preparing for finals. It's nice of her to think of me, disappointing her is out of the question. I'll tell her I'm almost done.

"Thanks for your concern! You also have a history exam tomorrow, right? Take care you rest plenty as well. I'll stop in just a bit, so you don't have to worry about me."

"Send". Well. Back to the hunt.

~Day 25 - Shinji Side~

It's finally summer break. The first term's finals were a strain, a slow crawl through the heat and dryness of June, a battle of wit and will against long periods of examination shrouded in silence. The result is well worth it: an average score of 79. For the past few days, Shinobu had been speaking of hitting the beach. She already made plans with one of her classmates, Chiyo Suzuno, and their respective siblings. Today, we set foot on the golden granule of the seaside bank. Looking left and right, the shore seems to stretch endlessly into the horizon. The full length of the smooth sunbathed band of sand is sprinkled with countless beach goers eager to rest and play.

Shinobu: "Wooo! The beach! The sea breeze feels so great!"

My girlfriend comes out of the car after me wearing a light unzipped hoodie over her swimsuit, a yellow two piece bikini with a tube top. Following her are her sister and brothers, excited smiles drawn on their faces, brightly coloured plastic buckets and spades in hand, barely able to contain themselves before the endless ocean of blue and the gentle waves caressing the edge of the drylands. Another vehicle parks next to us. From it appear Chiyo carrying her niece Yuuka on her back. The little girl's mother, Suzuno's older sister, follows closely behind while her father unloads a large cooler and a tarp from the trunk.

Everything is unpacked and set. Two tarps split by a parasol mark our spot. The girls are already making sand castles with the young ones while the mothers stay back to watch me unfold a few chairs with Yuuka's father. I sit down in the shade as the adults join their children in the glistening water. Shortly after, Shinobu returns for a break. She seats herself to my left, slowly creeps her fingers between mine, and lays her head on my shoulder. Still dripping with salt water, I feel her skin radiates coolness, warding off the mid-day heat like a moist towel on a feverish forehead. The arid air is already much more bearable thanks to her. Looking at her now, I can better appreciate her young silhouette without her usual clothes to cover her. My eyes glide from her healthy hips, up her thin belly, to her cute little breast. The droplets rolling down her skin dries as fast as the heat takes over my body. She turns her head. Our eyes lock. My heart starts to pound, fast as a drum roll leading a march, loud as a violent thunderstorm, hot as the molten blood coursing through the Earth's veins. I feel a sudden surge within me, something hardening.

A faint rustle breaks my focus.

Shinobu: "Chiyo?"

Before us, Suzuno stares intently, her eyes sparkling with admiration and envy.

Chiyo: "You're so lucky, I always wanted to get lovey-dovey with a guy on the beach!"

Shinobu: "I don't know what you mean by that, but it sounds really suspicious."

Chiyo: "I just want to live my youth! I want to hold hands, go on dates, have cakes, cuddle, and-…"

Shinji: "Oi, there's kids around."

Chiyo: "But, Senpai, can't you introduce me to one of your friends?"

Shinji: "No way. They'll think you're creepy if you act like that."

And so the mood was shattered. The kids gather around and drown us in a tide of giggles. The onslaught ceases when Shinobu's father finally arrives with the barbecue set. Everyone sits down, platter in hands, awaiting the grilled meat. The juicy beef tongues, hot dogs, pork chops, and skewered vegetables sizzle over the ardent red coal in a rising pillar of haze. A kind wind brings the black smoke to my nose, the succulent scent of seared porcine flesh, the flash sweat of cooked pepper and tomatoes, the sweet perfume of caramelized onion. My stomach growls ever so loudly. Saliva floods my mouth. I lick my lips as the food is laid on my plate. I down the meat as would a ravenous man-beast. The rubbery tongues gush with teriyaki sauce. The chops are thick and resilient, but my fangs rend the meat with unrelenting thirst. The sausages barely offer any resistance and tear at the slightest pressure. However much food I ingest, I don't feel fully sated yet. My belly rumbles still. At that moment, a large hand slaps me behind the shoulder.

Mr Suzuno: "Hey, Shinji-kun, the kids are ready for dessert, but I'm a little tired. Care to the break the watermelons for me?"

He hands me a wooden sword and lays two ripe melons on a smaller tarp before napping on a lounge chair. I move up to the targets, sword in hand, when my vision suddenly goes to black. Taken off guard, I stagger backwards until two small mounds press against my back. A warm breath blows into my ear.

Shinobu: "Gotta blindfold you first. Those are the rules!"

She grabs my shoulders and spins me around. I regain my footing, but I must find my mark. I open my senses to my surrounding. Not a breeze. Not a whisper. Everyone has gone quiet. The sound of waves crashing on the sand is my only indicator. To my right. The ocean. I turn around 180 degrees and hold up the wooden blade before me, both hands on the grip. Last I saw the large green spheres, they were within six meters dead in front of me, one next to the other, a foot apart. I take one, two, three steps into the abyss. The sand blazes under a high noon sun. I extend the sword to sense my surroundings. Focus. Inhale deeply. I hold my breath. I turn slightly to face the approximate location of my first mark. I raise my weapon over my head. One swift strike. It hit. The impact is light, the blade slid off a centimetre, the swing wasn't dead centre, but the shell shatters and the watery flesh splits in a loud splat. Now I know where the second is. One last strike. I can feel the full width of the melon under the point of impact. Cheers confirm my success. Shinobu unties the blindfold, the light of day floods my eyes. The children rush to reap the fruits of my fight while the adults throw a round of applause.

Shinobu: "Amazing! It was like you knew exactly where they were!"

I release my breath. It was the biggest crap shoot in my life. I don't think I could ever pull off that fluke again.

Shinobu: "Next time, you should shout something cool like do in tokusatsu."

Shinji: "You mean like 'HISSATSU, GYRO-SWORD' or something?"

Shinobu: "Hahaha! Never mind, that would be too embarrassing!"

Shinji: "Oi."

She hands my a piece of melon before I can protest. I eat it in silence as I rest my hand on my love's head. Sweet. I'll try it with salt.

~Day 30 - Shinji Side~

The 4'o clock sun shines directly into my apartment window. The cry of the cicadas is a constant audible chant to the glory of the gilded summer sky. The rotatory fan blows to no avail. We are overcome by heat. I slouch over the low table, gripping tightly to the last of my strength. The summer assignment resting under my nose taunts me. Shinobu has surrendered. She has already spread herself over the floor next to me. I struggle to concentrate. I fight the effluvial sweat off my drenched forehead. My eyelids are heavy. So heavy. My vision is blurry. Unclear. I can't see well. Words. Symbols. Squiggles. Meaningless etchings. My hands, numb. My fingers, stiff. I can't hold my pencil. Stay awake. Awake. Light fades. Darkness encroaches.

A tug on my shirt pulls me out of my torpor. I jerk my head back up in surprise and slap myself to reawaken my senses. I look down. A half asleep girl reaches for me in defeat.

Shinobu: "Shinji… Can we just call it a day? There's no way I can work in that heat!"

Shinji: "Come on, just a little bit more, we can pull through if we give it one last shot."

My words are empty, without conviction. Deep down, I'm already admitting my demise.

Shinobu: "Nooo... I want a cold ice cream… Sōmen… It's still early, let's go to the pool for a bit…"

I try to pull her up on her feet.

Shinobu: "So hot… can't stand…"

She lets herself drop, limp as a rag. I rush in to catch her but miss my footing and fall over. In an instant, I grab Shinobu between my arms and swing my weight around to take the impact of the landing. I crash onto the floor in a loud thud. The shock vibrates through the walls of the small square room. Here we both lie on our sides in a tight embrace. I release my grip a little.

Shinji: "Are you okay?"

She nods.

Shinji: "Good."

I stare into the depths of her eyes. Time seems to have stopped. Cicadas have stopped. Everything went into stasis, frozen in space. There is not a single sound beside the warm quivering breath of a young woman blowing against my chin. I swallow the built up saliva in my mouth. My heart has broken into an erratic sprint. It's hot. The heat is becoming more and more unbearable. It's not the sun, it's not the summer, it's a burning sensation in my chest, a great blazing fire, the scorching waters of the Phlegethon coursing within my veins. I roll Shinobu onto her back and place my hands of both side of her shoulders.

Shinobu: "Shinji…"

Her pale cheeks turn to a bright pink, her arms squeeze her chest, her hands come to caress mine. I lean in for a kiss. I meet her soft, squishy lips for the first time. We both open our mouths and entangle our tongues. Our moist stripes of pink flesh twist and turn for a while, creating a thick mixture of saliva. I pull back and start to nibble her neck, kissing and licking the sweat off her. The salty taste makes me all the more thirsty for her body.

Shinobu: "Nnn- aaah!"

Her moans tickle my ears and further rush my heart. It's hot. Everything feels hot. Every muscle in my body is bursting in flames. So hot. My blood flash boils. I thirst. My right hand tenses up and begins to crawl downtime length of the girl's torso and slithers into her sweat-soaked camisole. She lifts it for me and removes it as I massage her small breasts. I bury my face in her chest, I delight myself of the tiny mounds, and reach around to Shinobu's back to undo her pure white bra. It falls to the side to uncover her pink nipples, grown erect with pleasure. I gently bite them, nibble them, suckle them, lick them.

Shinobu: "Ahhh! Shinji… I… Love you…"

I rise up for our tongues to coil once more. I salivate with lust into her mouth and she back into mine. I drink her. She drinks me. Yet, the thirst only grows stronger. She blindly unbuttons my shirt. I toss it aside and jump at her shorts like a feral jaguar pouncing on a defenceless mouse. Gone in a flash. My urges become uncontrollable. I can see it in my sweetheart's eyes, she craves the act as much as I. We both work to unbuckle my belt. I part with my black leather leash, she discards the last of her white undergarment, I shed my jeans and boxer-briefs in one sweep.

The moment of truth in upon us. We are as nature made us. Man and woman. Skin laid bare. In her ecstasy, Shinobu has already become well lubricated. The mouth of her vagina is drooling. It awaits my visit impatiently. It hungers for me. I have long been erect. My cock stands at its full extent, throbbing and twitching restlessly. It pulls forward relentlessly like a hound in chains, throws itself against the pink gate.

Shinobu: "T-this… This is my first time so… Please be gentle…"

Shinji: "Alright… I'm coming in…"

She braces herself. I want to thrust into her with the whole of my might, to devour her down to her marrow, to make her mine completely and utterly. No, I can't, I don't want to hurt her. I clench my entire body, it hurts, I'm being torn apart by the restraint. I will rip my muscles to shred to protect Shinobu. I burrow my claws into the tatami like an animal fighting the pull of a noose laid by a poacher. I take a breath and slowly insert myself in.

Shinobu: "Kyaaah!"

It's wet. It's warm. It's gripping me tight. It's sucking me in. My love wraps her arms and legs around me just as strongly. Her repeated gasping on my neck sends shivers down my spine. This embrace, softer than silk, is beyond heavenly. Only, something cold crashes onto my cheek. A tear. Shinobu. She's crying?

Shinji: "Are you alright, Shinobu?"

Shinobu: "I'm fine. It just hurt more than I thought, it surprised me a little."

I can't stand to watch those watery eyes. I kiss her behind the ear and rub the side of her leg from hip to knee to comfort her.

Shinobu: "It's better now, so please, keep moving."

Her voice has relaxed. I'm more confident about going onward. I begin to thrust in and out, slow as a low-powered piston. The velvet-smooth bumps of her insides rub against and kneed the length of my shaft, creating a violent tingle in my lower intestine and loin. Our breaths hasten once more as our pleasure becomes more and more tangible.

Shinobu: "Nnnyuuu~"

Her whimpers of ecstasy tell me she is accustomed to it now. My hips gain momentum and I reach deeper and deeper. Deep inside her, deep within her womanly parts, her walls become increasingly tighter, putting more and more pressure on my manhood. Deep inside, I hit a dead end. No, I have come to the door to her womb. I release my muscles and thrust faster, harder. I reach maximum velocity. Shinobu grips me tighter, runs her hands across my back, digs her nails into my bare back. Her mouth seeks mine once more, and mine seeks hers.

The 6'o clock sun casts a shade into my apartment. The cry of the cicadas is a ode to the beauty of love. The room, filled with moans, as well as a faint mist of sweat, has become quiet and cold. Here we lie on the straw weave, the girl resting her head on my breast. I delicately stroke the back of her head. My fingers comb her silken hair. Every strand flows like water, a golden river in the palm of my hand. Her perfume smells of cosmos, sigil of a maiden's honesty and purity. I sling my arm around her waist and pull her closer to keep her warm. The touch of her skin is smooth as a length of cashmere. Exhausted, we have been baptized man and woman in our bodily union.

~Night 30 - Shinobu Side~

Shinji's bed! It has his scent on it. It's just like him, strong, but kind on the nose. It almost smells like steak. Not very surprising of someone who loves meat so much. That guy. I'm glad I chose him. I'm glad he chose me. It's not like I was hoping to sleep with him so soon or anything, but to see him love me that way felt good. Jeez, I can still feel him, like he's still inside me. I can feel his milk in my belly. Today was a safe day, so it won't be a problem, but eventually, I might be the one to bear his babies. My heart gets riled up at the thought of it! Now's not the time for this. I should be getting to sleep. I bury my face into my boyfriend's pillow. It's surprisingly hard. Is this memory foam?

~Night 30 - Shinji Side~

She's asleep, wrapped inside my shirt, a smile still on her lips. I pull the blanket over her shoulders. She's absolutely adorable. She deserves whatever happiness she has. I throw on some clothes and step outside. I need a drink. The air is becoming damp. Rain is amiss. I walk down the block at a slow, tired pace to the nearest vending machine. A cafe au lait. This should do it. A swarm of bugs dance to the light of the street lamp hanging above me as I sip the sweet brown beverage. I let myself sigh deeply. Vivid images of that day come back to me. That dark room, that white ooze on the floor, those teary teal eyes. I clench my fists. The sting of my nails digging through my skin, the lukewarm trail of blood dripping from my hand could almost be a relief to the lacerating pain in my chest. Kotori. Inuzuka. Is this how they felt? Is this how it feels to be inside a woman? Is this how it feels to be inside Kotori?

~Day 50 - Shinji Side~

Summer vacations are coming to a close and the Kojika family will be back from their trip in just a few days. Until then, I'm going over to Megumi's, the restaurant Kotori lives at. Why? Why would I return to this place? To see her again? To get answers? To suffer a base, primal urge? I haven't got a clue. News are that the place is back in business, with the famous gourmet Megumi Iida as its chef. I engage into the alley. That alley. The mere sight of it makes my heart shrivel. The sun thrones high above in the sky, and the small apartment is brightly light inside and out. Yet, my vision dims, a pitch dark cloak obscures my surroundings. Only the paper lamp remains as a beacon. It calls for me, beckons me, it tugs me, pulls me. I cannot go back. There is nothing but endless abyss behind me. I have no other choice.

I hesitate a moment. Breathe in. Breathe out. The door slides open and I enter the lights. I expect to see that very scene that welcomed me a year ago: a girl defiled by her teacher, a white sticky puddle, a whirlpool of anger and despair, a single green frog. Rather, I open my eyes to customers sat at the counter and in the back room, enjoying home cuisine. A vide array of smells invade my nostrils, be it beef, chicken, grilled pepper, steamed radish, or broth and stock. I can recognize this scent. The scent of Iida-style cooking. My mouth waters. My stomach rumbles. Before I can take another step, a woman places herself before me.

(?): "Welcome, dear customer!"

Kotori! No. It's not her. She has the same eyes, like the shallow waters of Okinawa over a reef of minor coral, and the same tender smile, innocent and defenceless, but her hair is a deep brown, and wavy and well groomed, rather than straight and lightly messy. Her form-fitting white dress-shirt, tight beige kakis, and apron give her the allure of a typical housewife, a loving mother: kind, caring, respectable.

Shinji: "Are you Iida-san?"

Megumi: "Yes! I am Megumi Iida, the owner of this restaurant. Do you perhaps know me from television?"

Shinji: "I did hear you were on TV, but I actually used to be… friends… with your daughter."

Her smile faded just as quickly as she appeared.

Megumi: "Oh. Then, you're Shinji-kun, I suppose?"

I nod.

Megumi: "Unfortunately, Kotori isn't here, or rather, she doesn't live here anymore, but please, have a seat, I'll serve you something good. You must be hungry after all, right?"

I follow her to an unoccupied seat. Looking at the menu, I settle on the tonkatsu. I observe my surroundings as I wait. The customers are mostly older folks, chatting in a soft voice, relaxing, unwinding. On my far right, on the end of the counter by the door, I spot an old friend. A Green KeroKero. As I stare at it, it seems to stare back with its empty eyes. The deeper I peer into the abyss of its pupils, the clearer I see the images of that day. A clank pulls me out of my vision of the past. Under my nose are a plate bearing a deep-fried pork cutlet resting on a bed of chopped cabbage, and a bowl of steamy white rice.

Megumi: "Here is your meal. I hope you it is to your taste!"

She looks at me with the brightest smile she could muster.

Megumi: "If you're not too busy, I would like to discuss something with you after we close."

~Night 50 - Shinji Side~

The last customer left a little while ago. I offered to help clean up, or at the very least, wash the dishes. Iida-san pretty much insisted that I leave the work to her. With everything neat and tidy, we sit down on cushions on opposing ends of a low coffee table in the living room.

Megumi: "Do you… Have feelings for Kotori?"

Her tone is serious, gloom, bleak, grim.

Shinji: "I did. I moved on and met someone else."

Megumi: "I see."

A long silence creeps up on us. The air in the room fills with unease. It crawls up my arms and back like maggots, bearing their tiny fangs, a minuscule army, swords at hand, poking and stabbing at me.

Megumi: "I was made aware of her… situation… She must have caused you a lot of trouble."

Shinji: "It was nothing."

I try to remain composed, but my chest compresses and squeezes around my heart, and pain seeps into my voice. Before I know it, Iida-san leans forward, bowing low.

Megumi: "I wish to apologize on her behalf. I'll do something special for you to make up for her outrageous actions, so please accept it!"

Shinji: "Iida-san?"

She steps around the table and kneels at my side.

Shinji: "Iida-san, what are you doing?"

She takes my hand, forces it on her chest, and darts forward, laying her lips on mine. Her breasts are that of a nurturing mother: mature, ripe, plump, ample, loaded with milk. In my surprise, I allowed her tongue to slip in. It twirls around mine so spectacularly, with such dexterity and finesse, it is a though they have become one, a perfect synergy, a complete homogeneity.

Shinji: "Iida-san… Your husband…"

Megumi: "I've been divorced for over seven years now."

Shinji: "But… My girlfriend…"

Megumi: "She doesn't have to know. Besides, this is an apology for what Kotori did. I couldn't forgive myself for letting her hurt such a handsome young man."

Shinji: "Iida-san…"

Megumi: "Just call me Megumi, Shinji-kun."

She winks at me. Somehow, I doubt this is only an apology. I want to turn her down before we go any further, but I find my left hand inching onto her thick, meaty thigh towards her voluptuous rear. I grab it and squeeze it. I expected it to be pudgy, but it is firmer than it seems, almost like my pillow. It's as though I could brand her if I grip her butt for long enough. I kind of want to rest my head on it now.

Megumi: "My, do you love my behind that much?"

As she speaks in a slow, suave, tender, provocative voice, she begins to rub and massage my crotch through my pants.

Megumi: "I'll show you more of it if you want."

I shiver like never before. Her dulcet, seductive tone ignites a gentle flame in my chest. Her delicate touch makes my body warm, my muscles tingle, my mind blank. She turns her back to me and bends forward, removing her pants as she lowers her chest. Her rump is of an astounding roundness, giving her silhouette the shape of a perfect heart icon. I pull down her pink frilly panty and grope both her cheeks. Her skin is velvet smooth from years of proper moisturizing and care. This plump peach is mouth watering. My crotch feels tighter and tighter. In my haste, I clumsily unbuckle my belt and fumble about as I take off my jeans.

Megumi: "Huhuhu! You're so eager to taste me!"

I discard my boxers, unleashing a craved serpent, its head aiming dead forward, ready to strike.

Megumi: "Oh my goodness, you had quite the thing hidden in there! Hurry up and give it to me!"

Without further ado, I take hold of her wide fertile hips, pull her towards me, and push my penis against the lips of her drenched vagina. The overflowing juices lubricate the entrance, sucking me in instantly.

Megumi: "Aaah!"

Shinji: "Megumi… You're already this wet…"

Megumi: "It… Can't be helped… I… Haven't had a real man… In so long…"

I throw my arms around her waist. I pull her back and wrap my tongue around hers while she unbuttons her shirt. She lets the white linen top slide down to the floor for me to rip her bra off. Her heaving tits let loose and hang with an audible flop. I raise my hand to fondle them. My fingers sink in. Those large fleshy lumps are as spongy as a loaf of fresh bread, and jiggle to the rhythm of my thrusts. My other hand palpates about to her crotch for her clitoris. My fingertips soon hit the squishy hooded nob. I begin to rub it and pinch it, prompting a muffled cry of euphoria. I feel her chest expend, deflate, expend, deflate, expend, deflate, faster and faster, pushing my hand away, and drawing it back in, her rapid breath blows across my face like steam, warm and dank, a continuous stream of moist wind. She releases my mouth for air.

Megumi: "Amazing! At this rate- ah! At this rate I won't be able to live without you inside me!"

The tip of my cock reaches her womb. They kiss every time I come in and out. The walls of her mature pussy keeps sucking me in deeper and deeper, or perhaps it is I who wants to further cement our bond. The thought of becoming one unsettles my heart. This fluttering sensation in my chest drives me insane. Iida-san… Megumi passes her fingers through my hair. Her caress soothes me down to my very soul. Her delicate touch attests of her , I want to see more than just Megumi Iida the mother. I want to see Megumi Iida the wife. I let go of her breast to instead restrain her arm, still lifted, pointing back, and bring my face down to her exposed armpit. I take a long whiff. The strong smell of a long day of work's worth of sweat is exhilarating.

Megumi: "Not there! I haven't bathed yet!"

Regardless of her protest, I slowly drag my tongue across the depression of her under-shoulder to take in as much of the taste. Its saltiness is akin to miso with a hint of soy sauce, or fried salmon stuffed onigiri.

Shinji: "As expected of a renowned chef. Even your body is delicious."

Megumi: "Jeez, how embarassing! You put me- aaah! In such a shameful position!"

Shinji: "More shameful than stealing someone's boyfriend with your body?"

Megumi: "Hyaaa! I don't care about that anymore, I just- auuu! I just want you for myself now! Forget Kotori, forget your girlfriend, you can have me instead!"

At that moment, I had realized I didn't give much thought about Shinobu. Somehow, I can't help but feel as though it doesn't matter. She's almost a blur in my memory. While guilt may attempt to burrow its claws into my skin, Megumi's wiles have utterly dulled my senses. All I know now is pleasure, the pleasure of being with a woman, the pleasure of physical love, the pleasure of the flesh, the pleasure of carnal sin, the pleasure of depravity.

I continue to lick and lick and lick. The more I savour her, the more blood pumps into my cock, making it twitch and throb violently. This sensation is becoming overwhelming. Something, deep within me, is on the verge of exploding.

Megumi: "Fuwaaah! Are you coming? Let's come together! Release it inside me!"

My pelvis pumps at full throttle. I've reached terminal velocity. The fuse is lit and burns rapidly. Detonation is imminent. Something rumbles inside my loin. It's coming. The dynamite explodes, unloading a deluge of steaming semen, a nigh endless stream of thick, bitter milk.

Megumi: "Kyaaah!"

The older woman who cornered me earlier, now completely and thoroughly dominated, shoots upright, her muscles contracting from shock, outright bending backwards, her belly convulsing wildly, her body quivering, shivering, trembling, her eyes blank and devoid of reason.

~Day 1045 - Epilogue~

"You may now kiss the bride."

Those words carry across the hall. It vibrates inside the hearts of the dozen of attendants seated in mass, or perhaps is it their excitement, their anticipation for two young lovers to join in a hallowed union under the House of God. An early day sun gleams through the circular stained-glass window reigning above the front gate, shining over us like a holy spotlight from the Lord. I slowly lift the pure white veil covering my bethroted's visage. Shinobu stares into the depths of my eyes, a glitter of happiness in the black of her iris. I lay my hands atop her bare shoulders and lean in to caress her lips under a storm of applause and a rain of rice grains.

Three years had passed. I graduated from high school, took a year long course in animation, and got a gig at a small video game development studio. After Shinobu finished her third year, she started working full-time at her mother's store. She eventually packed up and moved into my apartment. Having lived together for some time now, I proposed to her under a blossom of cherry petals.

Once the ceremony over, everyone gathered for the reception at a small family-run restaurant downtown, a quiet place with very little traffic, owned by a nation renowned chef. Apparently, my bride was a friend of her daughter. Speak of the Devil, here she comes, carrying an order of appetizers. Steam seeps from the bowls of broth, and sway left and right, a slow and gentle serpentine trail. Left and right it moves, in synch with the chef's bountiful bosom. Left and right, dazzling, breath-taking, hypnotic. A sight to behold. Such splendour, the likes of which to beckon a man's hunger.

Megumi: "Everyone, please enjoy this Iida-special miso, the main course will be soon be ready."

I excuse myself from the table and ask the owner for the bathroom. She leads me down the corridor, out of sight. I barely make it inside and already the door shuts itself. After turning the lock, Megumi presses herself on my back.

Megumi: "Now then, care for a little entrée?"

Shinji: "Itadakimasu."

END


End file.
